A Very Merry Rizzoli and Isles Christmas
by funhog316
Summary: Just an absolutely adorkable lil Christmas fic because was in a warm and cozy mood. Be Warned: Frankie and Maura are a couple so if you don't like that, you certainly don't have to read! But I hope you do and I hope you enjoy it! May be just a one shot or another chapter if you guys like it!


**I know it's only August but I was just in a cozy, warm kinda mood... so I made hot cocoa, put Elf in the DVD player and wrote out a cute, absolutely-way-too-fluffy-for-words lil Christmas story... Rizzoli and Isles style! Maura and Frankie are a couple in this so if you don't like it, don't worry; I already know. But I do! :) But I hope you do, cuz I ship the crap outta those two! Enjoy! xoxo**

Snow was falling like soft feathers from a pillow onto the unsuspecting people lining the streets of Boston. Christmas Eve came slow this year but it was a nice change from the usual hustle and bustle that had been a part of the Christmas season as of late. For the past several months, people had crowded and packed the shopping malls, department stores and tiny shops of Boston trying to get all their Christmas shopping finished before the 25th. Carolers patrolled the streets with their buckets of money donations and filled the city with classics like, 'O Holy Night' and 'Jingle Bells.' But now all was calm and silent. So on Christmas Eve, there were still a bit of shoppers doing some last minute shopping, but it was peaceful. The holiday season was settling down and people were at home preparing for Christmas day with their friends and family.

Which is why Maura's family and friends were gathered at her house for Christmas Eve. Angela, Constance, Hope and Maura had spent the last several hours preparing the Christmas Eve dinner. Jane and Frankie were given the task of setting the table while Korsak, Sean and Frost were struggling to put the tree up. Maura had insisted on a real tree this year. "There isn't anything quite like the smell of fresh pine!" she argued and Frankie being head over heels for the sweet doctor was helpless to deny her anything so he roped Frost and Tommy to help him and the 3 men went in search of the perfect Christmas tree for Maura. After 4 hours of running all over town, they came home with the perfect tree. It stood 8 feet tall and the branches were fluffed to perfection. They were cold and mumbling death threats to Maura but when she presented them with her mother's home made hot cocoa with marshmallows all was forgiven. And the look of sheer delight on her face made everything better.

Frankie grinned like a love sick teenager as she clapped her hands excitedly, directing Sean, Korsak and Frost to stand it in the corner by the fireplace. He loved that woman and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her sweetly. "This is for you, sweetheart. Do you like it?" he asked her. Maura kissed her boyfriend and rested her head on his chest as she surveyed her tree.

"It's perfect." She whispered. Frankie grinned but he knew she was talking about more than the tree. They looked around at the family: Angela, Hope and Constance were taking a break from cooking and sitting down, enjoying a glass of wine and chatting amongst themselves. Jane was quizzing Cailin on her medical terminology for her finals. "How do you even pronounce these?" she mumbled as she flipped through the flash cards. Korsak, Sean and Frost had gotten the tree stable and were now pulling boxes of ornaments out for everyone to decorate the tree.

This was the first Christmas they've had where they invited all their family to. It was also the first Christmas for Maura and Frankie as a couple. They'd finally told the team that they were dating a couple months ago, and even though not everyone was as accepting of it, they were starting to get used to the idea. Jane still made faces at them when they kissed in public and every now and then, Frost and Jane would be caught making gagging noises at them. But Frankie and Maura didn't care. They were in love and that was all that mattered to them.

After assuring Sean that it wouldn't get in the way of their work, the older man gave them his blessing. As much as Sean Cavanaugh tried to remain on professional terms with his team at work, he couldn't deny that he bent the rules for them more than any other team. As he and Angela got closer, the more he started seeing Jane, Frankie, Frost and Maura in a new light, his "grown-up children" as Angela called them. Or his "bunch of preschoolers" as he and Korsak liked to call them.

"Alright, this tree isn't going to decorate itself!" Korsak called out. The family gathered around the boxes, going through Maura's ornaments. Some were from other countries that she had picked up from her travels, and some were more traditional…

"What is THIS? Really, Maura?" Jane said as she picked up a case of glass and silver scalpel ornaments. Everyone laughed and Maura looked around confused.

"Why wouldn't I have those? I use those instead of tinsel because tinsel just gets everywhere and –" she broke off as Jane gave her signature 'Please stop talking' look. Angela hugged Maura reassuringly.

"Oh sweetie, we love you."

"It's adorable." Korsak said as Sean tried to hide his smirk.

"It's weird." Jane said.

"Knock it off!" Angela scolded her daughter.

Constance laughed as she shook her head. She wished she had given Maura a childhood like the one Angela had made sure her children had. But looking at her daughter now, she was so incredibly proud of her and the amazing woman she turned out to be. She looked over to see Frankie with his arms around her as they hung ornaments together. Maura was laughing as she leaned back into Frankie's chest, his arms encircling her tiny body as they reached to hang the glass scalpel ornaments. The look of pure, unconditional love on their faces melted the older woman's heart and she smiled gently before reaching for an ornament for herself.

Hope grinned as she watched Maura and Frankie; her sweet baby girl she never got to know until just recently. She cursed Patrick for lying to her, to both her and Maura. But Hope was in awe of the remarkable woman her daughter had become. And it was thanks to Constance and her friendship with Jane. She had a classy, sophisticated side to her but on Friday nights after a hard case the sophisticated doctor could be found in the Dirty Robber, knuckles deep in a bowl of bar snacks and drinking beer from the bottle with her coworkers.

Cailin surveyed the box of ornaments. Her big sister was certainly her role model; she looked up to her more than she would ever admit aloud. She hoped to someday be a well renowned doctor like her big sister. Cailin wished she had known about Maura sooner when she was younger but her mother explained about her biological father Paddy Doyle, so Cailin understood. But she was glad she knew her know. She looked around the room to the family of detectives and cops who adopted Maura into their lives. This was her family. These people loved her and it touched Cailin, the closeness of these people. She laughed as Tommy tossed popcorn at her.

"Come on! We're gonna string this!" he said as he handed her a big bowl of freshly popped popcorn.

Jane brushed past them to shift through Maura's CD collection. Picking one, she popped in some Christmas music. Faith Hill's 'O Come All Ye Faithful' sounded through the house. The peacefulness of the little family was almost too picturesque for words. Jane rested her head on her mother's shoulder as she surveyed the room. Glancing outside she saw the snow began to fall heavier. She shivered as she thought of all the people without homes, and a thought came to her. Jumping up quickly, she grabbed her jacket, scarf and boots.

"Where are you going?" her mother asked.

"I just thought of something. I'll be right back." She said hurriedly as she quickly exited the house.

"What was that about?" Korsak asked, concerned for his friend. He was considering going with her to whatever errand she was running. Everyone just looked bewildered.

"She'll be ok." Sean piped up; his confidence in his best detective never waning. Jane Rizzoli knew what she was doing even if others didn't. She'll be fine.

Angela, Constance and Hope went back to finish up the last touches of their dinner while Frost went around getting everyone's drink order so Frankie could get everyone's drink ready for dinner.

Maura was looking over Cailin's study cards. "I remember my stack of medical cards! I could barely fit the entire deck in my two hands." She laughed as she reminisced.

"Do you still have them?" Cailin asked, her curiosity was peaked. Maura nodded and went in the back room only to return a minute later with a huge stack of flash cards. She handed them to her little sister.

"Here, they're yours now," she smiled at the young Med student. Cailin threw her arms around Maura's neck.

"Oh my god, thank you!" she exclaimed her eyes filled with joy at the gift from Maura. Maura grinned at her enthusiasm and hugged her back. Over her shoulder she saw Hope watching the interaction between the two sisters and her heart burst with pride. She knew Maura's gift meant so much more to Cailin than just a deck of study cards. It was an action of acceptance and love between the half-sisters.

The front door opened and Jane entered followed by Rondo! "Mr. Rondo!" Angela went over to hug the poor older man who had formed a special place in everyone's heart.

"Mrs. Vanilla!" Rondo hugged Angela and moved aside to his guest could come in too.

"Dawnya!" Jane hugged the young college student. An anonymous donation was made so Dawnya could attend Boston Cambridge University a year ago. She was currently working on a Pathology Major. Even though the money came through as "anonymous" Jane knew perfectly well who donated it. Maura had a soft spot for the bright scholar and knew she needed to put her money to good use to help her out. Maura denied it every time Jane asked her about it, and broke out in the worst case of hives.

"We have tons of food, we should have enough for two more people right?" Jane grinned at her C.I and his friend.

"Of course we do, you two are always welcome here!" Maura said warmly, reaching out to take Rondo's coat.

"Come on Rondo, go sit by the fireplace. Get warmed up." Korsak suggested as Frankie handed him and Dawnya a mug of hot cocoa.

"Dawnya I want you to meet my sister, Cailin. She's also a Med student." Maura introduced the two girls to each other and before long the two were talking and laughing like old friends.

"That's a good thing you did, Jane." Frost said to his partner as they watched Rondo and Tommy start a game of gin with Sean and Korsak and over at the kitchen bar Dawnya and Cailin were becoming fast friends.

"Yeah well, I figured it was cold out there and those two probably didn't have anyone to spend the holiday with or anything to eat. And whether we like to admit it or not, Rondo is family. And it looks like Dawnya is becoming family too." She said quietly as she smiled slightly at the two college girls share stories.

"People think you're such a badass but you're really a softie." Maura piped up as she joined her friends.

"Yeah, well don't go spreading that around. I have a reputation to maintain!" she joked.

"Alright, who's hungry?" Hope called out to everyone. The next 10 minutes were spent with everyone filling their plates full of food.

"Don't be shy, we have tons of food." Constance reassured Dawnya as she noticed the girl seemed hesitant to not wanting to take too much food.

"Absolutely, fill that plate up!" Korsak agreed.

The family sat down and said grace before digging in.

"This is amazing." Frost complemented the chefs who smiled graciously. They laughed, talked, drank and told Christmas stories for the next hour as they ate. Outside the snow fell like a silent reminder of the holiday season. It was a nice break from the murderers and criminals they dealt with day after day. They got to laugh, joke and just to be surrounded by their loved ones was a treat for them. The warmth of the fireplace filled the room adding to the ambiance of the scene.

For Rondo and Dawnya, it had been a while for either of them since they'd spent Christmas in a family setting. Jane had found them huddled by a fire outside; they were trying to keep warm from the harsh Boston winter. As much as he teased "Detective Vanilla" Rondo will always be grateful to her and her family. Mrs. Vanilla was so kind and gave him free meals at the café and when Frankie was an Officer making the neighborhood rounds he would always bring Rondo something to eat. About once a week, Sergeant Korsak slipped money to Rondo and some extra to take care of all the abandoned street dogs and cats. "Just keep them fed and maybe a blanket here and there." He told Rondo as he slipped him a $50 bill. Rondo took his jobs as a C.I and neighborhood stray animal caretaker very seriously. This was his family too.

They finished their meal with everyone's stomach filled and satisfied. Rondo, Tommy and Frankie got to work clearing the table while Angela and Hope put the leftovers in Tupperware containers for meals for the next couple days for Rondo and Dawnya. Jane and Frost worked on the dishes and Korsak tended to the fire, adding a couple more logs to the flames. When the kitchen was cleaned up and the Sergeant had a roaring fire going, everyone gathered together in the living room. Constance brought out a tray of mugs filled with hot cocoa for everyone.

Frankie sat down in the arm chair and pulled Maura into his lap, his arm circling her waist. "I love you, sweetie. Merry Christmas." He whispered to her. Maura kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling at him. His gentle brown eyes looked up at her, twinkling with happiness. Maura looked amazing in the soft lights from the candles and Christmas lights on the tree and mantel. The lights caught her blonde highlights and made her eyes sparkle. She was more beautiful to him than anything.

Rondo set his mug of hot chocolate down and went over to the front door where he left his most prized possession: a gold Selmer saxophone. He brought it over back to his seat.

"I wasn't able to get anyone gifts so this is my gift to you." He said as he slowly brought his instrument out. Everyone remained quiet, knowing the significance of the moment. Rondo was a famous Jazz musician back in the day and no one really knew what happened that made him quit, but they all knew whatever it was, it made the man stop playing. He hadn't picked up his saxophone for almost 10 years. He caressed the instrument and held it tightly as if welcoming an old friend back into his life. He brought it up to his lips and began playing for his new family.

They all sat there in awe. Rondo was an amazing musician; the room was filled with his music. The familiar tunes and melody were perfection; it was as if he had never given it up years ago. Angela closed her eyes as they brimmed with tears. She remembered when she and Frank would go see this man play down at the Jazz club so many years ago. Sean put his arm around her and kissed her forehead, knowing what she was thinking about. Rondo ended his songs and the entire room was silent for a moment, basking in the moment. One by one they stood up, a round of clapping began. None of them except Angela had ever heard him play. Rondo had a look of confusion and bliss on his face and he was having a hard time dealing with the waves of emotions.

"Rondo, you're amazing! Why on earth would you stop playing?" Tommy asked but Jane punched him in the shoulder.

"Tommy! Shut up, it's personal!" she whispered harshly but Rondo smiled sadly.

"It's ok Vanilla." He said quietly as she sat back down. Everyone sat down and waited for him to continue.

"I wasn't always homeless. I had a wife and a daughter. They were my world, everything to me. One day I had a gig downtown and my daughter had a ballet recital at the same time. I chose my gig over her recital. That evening there was a shooting at the school she was performing at. My wife and child were killed that night." He said quietly. Maura had her hand over her mouth and everyone was looking at him in horror. No one ever guessed he had such a tragic past.

"I hated myself for choosing my music over my family It cost me my family." He ended. But he looked up at his new family and smiled slightly.

"But I feel as if you are all my family, like I've been given a second chance." He told them, touching them all in their hearts. Everyone knew without even having to say it, that Rondo was certainly part of their family. Maura got up to hug him.

"Rondo, you're always welcome here." She said to him, making sure he knew she was being serious.

"Yeah, you're family, bro. You should know by now you're welcome here." Frankie told him.

The look of complete happiness shining from Rondo's face was enough to fill the room with happiness for the entire next year.

Jane smiled at her friend and C.I as he began to play Jingle Bells for them. She thanked God for the day she decided to bring Rondo into her life; little did she know that in several years she would be having him over to spend Christmas with them.

Frankie kissed Maura as she settled back in his lap. Tomorrow was Christmas and they had tons of presents to open. Despite the fact that they were all adults, the amount of presents didn't falter. Jane and Maura had spent an entire afternoon watching old cop dramas and wrapping gifts. He couldn't wait for Maura to open his gifts to her from him. He hoped she liked them. The bottom of the Christmas tree was crowded with beautifully wrapped gifts that Maura had placed under there before dinner. Korsak had gotten his box of gifts from his car and added them as did Frost.

It was getting late and one by one people started heading off to bed. Hope and Cailin were going back to their home but promised to be back early the next morning to spend Christmas with them. They took Dawnya with them as Cailin was eager to have a friend over for the first time since she'd been in Boston. The girls were busy going through Maura's medical flash cards. The fact that they were privy to the Chief Medical Examiner's study aids made them happier than anything. They would certainly have a good advantage over their classmates.

Angela was staying the night with Sean so Constance could have the guest house. Maura made up a nice bed for Rondo on the couch that turned into a bed as her guest rooms were taken by Jane, Frost and Korsak.

"I don't know why you have a guest house AND three guest bedrooms." Jane had once told her. And it was for these days that she was grateful for all the rooms. Tommy refused to bunk up with Frost or Jane so Frankie made him a bed on the floor of the living room.

"You and your buddy, Rondo can have a sleepover." Jane teased her brother. Maura just laughed and shook her head as she allowed Frankie to guide her to their bedroom. Tomorrow was going to be a big day; they needed all the sleep they could get. They changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth before crawling in bed. Maura curled up to Frankie, seeking his body warmth. He held her tightly, gently smoothing her hair.

"I love you, Frankie." She whispered to him. The feel of his chest under her, his arms around her made her happier than she had ever imagined she could ever be.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He whispered as he tilted her head up to kiss her sweetly. The taste of his lips was a taste of heaven and she couldn't get enough. Maura deepened the kiss, flicking her tongue over his lips, teasing him. He turned over so he was lying on top of her. He paused to look at her: the moonlight shone through the window and Maura never looked more gorgeous than she did in that moment. The silver light bathed her body, accenting her blonde hair. Maura arched her back to kiss him. Frankie loomed over her, his eyes caressing her body. She smiled shyly under his gaze but knew without a doubt Frankie found her beautiful. He told her all the time.

"You're exquisite." He whispered as he settled on top of her, careful not to squish her. But Maura welcomed the weight against her body; wrapping her arms around him and holding him to her. Their kisses turned heated, their breaths mixed together and their tongues battled furiously.

"Want you…" Frankie mumbled against her mouth, his hands sliding in her silk nightgown exploring the smooth planes of her body. Maura twisted and squirmed against him, aching to feel more of him. Her hands slid over his muscular shoulders, feeling his quiver under her touch.

The sound of footsteps in the hallway followed by the sound of someone closing the bathroom door broke the lovers apart. "I completely forgot about everyone being here." Frankie murmured into her hair. Maura laughed softly, hiding her face in his chest to muffle the sounds of her laughter.

"So did I…" she confessed. They both knew their passionate moment broken. Frankie gently rolled off of her but took her with him so she could rest her head on his chest. That was how she liked to sleep. Frankie often teased her about having all these big expensive fluffy pillows that she didn't even use anymore.

She sighed happily. Even though their make out session was interrupted she was still happier than she had ever been. She had an amazing boyfriend and her friends and family were all here to spend Christmas together tomorrow. She kissed Frankie once more and murmured "I love you" before closing her eyes. Frankie smiled at the adorable noises she made before falling asleep. When he was satisfied that she was fast asleep, he shifted slightly to open the drawer of his night stand. He pulled out a jewelry box with a diamond necklace in it. He had gotten it personally inscribed for her. _'You are my everything_' was carved into the delicate silver heart, lined with petite diamonds on the outside. He hoped she liked it. Frankie put the box back and hugged his lady closer.

She was his everything and he couldn't wait till he got to someday marry this girl and call her his for the rest of their lives.


End file.
